


Despairful Paradise

by Misogi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (non-despair AU), DIVERTS FROM CANNON, I'm Sorry, Probably Spoilers, Seven's route, but let me have this, it sorta works, lots of feels, mc is named - also isn't regular mc, this is a dumb crossover I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misogi/pseuds/Misogi
Summary: What am I doing with my life?? IDK. This is an odd crossover of Danganronpa (all of them. NOBODY IS SAFE- that's a lie, everyone is safe) and Mystic Messenger. Because both of these series have ruined my life.Just going to be random oneshots for now.MC is named.





	1. An Ultimate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where the chapter that use to be up went, it'll be waiting in the wings until we hit that part of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road!  
> (Prologue done!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where the last chapter went, it'll be waiting in the wings until we get to that point. >~<  
> Thank you so much for everything!

Dropping her phone to the side, Michi looked away from the Whisper app for the first time in a few hours. Something about her naturally drew people towards her, the more troubled they were, the stronger the pull. It was just the nature of her “Talent” as Hope’s Peak Academy had called it. She had just spent most of her free time wandering the city on the app, offering help and sympathy to people who needed it. Of course the creepers were there, but she just blocked them and moved on back to the people who were suffering.

Michi had grown up in Japan, but had moved to Korea just for a change of scenery. It wasn’t like she was worried about finances as a Hope’s Peak Alumni. The school wasn’t bluffing when they said anyone who graduated would be in society’s Elite. As much as she loved her friends back in Japan, and the various other countries they scattered to, she wanted to fly under the radar and travel for a bit. Being the Ultimate Empath didn’t have a official job attached to it, so she was just hired by the Future Foundation to be an agent occasionally on missions by getting through to people who were scared and aggressive to the agency.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her music was interrupted by a cute chirping sound. Looking at her phone in confusion, she noticed the origin of the sound was a notification of a chatroom of an app she had never heard before opening up. Shrugging to herself, she opened the app.

Soon Michi found herself standing in front of a condo door, staring at the keypad lock in disbelief. This sort of thing happened to Makoto, not her. Unknown adventures wasn’t in her job description, yet she found herself punching in the code and entering the place. The moment she crossed the threshold, a piercing shriek of a sound came from the chatroom, causing Michi to throw her headphones off in a panic.

“Oh come on! What the fuck?!” Michi muttered angrily to herself, going to pick up her poor headphones off the floor before giving a dirty look to the chatroom only to notice that it did not look like the one she was use to.

And there were a lot of people talking.


	2. Sleepy Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, I suppose. My writing is all over the place. I apologize.

The day had barely started and here she stood in a dead woman’s apartment, thrown into a fundraising organization. As confused as she was, it was a welcome change for Michi. These people, the RFA, had no real clue who she was. Her reputation couldn’t follow her here...yet. Michi grimaced at the thought that wormed its way into her mind, disliking how right it was. She couldn’t escape the stigma that followed her as an Ultimate for long, but for now she could live without it for a bit.

The hacker of the group, Seven, probably would find out she was an Ultimate, if he didn’t already, but she sincerely hoped that the work she did for Future Foundation was as closely guarded as they swore it was. The last thing she needed was Seven finding out the bad part of her before she could help him and the others.

And boy did they need help. Even through a messenger app she could feel the stress, depression and the repressed issues practically radiating from the members. So here she was, slouching on the couch on her phone, joking around and offering support to anyone online. Most of them didn’t trust her yet, but she could understand that. She was a complete stranger that had stumbled into their lives; anyone with sense would be suspicious.

Still Yoosung’s calls were sweet and full of concern for her, and she appreciated the sentiment. In return, she defended his right to do what he enjoyed in the messenger, some of his comments reminding her of Chiaki. Jaehee was suspicious and reserved, but she was breaking out of her shell slowly as Michi sympathized with her over work-related stress.

Flopping herself down on the couch, she looked at the chatroom, pouting as she noticed not a single person was online. Granted, they all had their own lives to live, but she was bored and really wanted someone to talk to. Backing out to the call feature she scrolled down the contacts list. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin were working, Yoosung was at school, and Seven rarely picked up.

“Ungh…” Dropping the phone onto her face, she groaned to herself. Today was already showing itself to be a slow slooooow day.

By the time the sun had set, she had gone to the store, got groceries, managed to convince Jaehee she wasn’t crazy, and flirted a tinsy bit with Zen. Just a normal day, she could tell. She kept her phone notifications on loud so she could tell when someone was in the chatroom, and she was a little embarrassed to admit she practically dove for her phone when people called.

Unfortunately, that night she discovered the downside of having her notifications so loud, as she found herself waking up every two-to-three hours to gaze down at the chat blurrily. By the following morning, she was more exhausted than she expected. Spending her day curled up in the blankets of the bed with the lights off, she dozed during the lulls in the chats. Seven was funny, she found, despite the stress and self-loathing she felt rolling off him at times, and his techniques to distance people from his problems was far too familiar for comfort. Michi found herself joking with him at every chance, and his thrill at the little binary she knew was enough to send a jolt through her, heating her cheeks.

The last time she felt like this-

NO. No...she cut that thought process off, feeling like ice water had entered her veins and she found herself clenching the phone a little too tightly. Glancing down at the chatroom, she realized that the conversation had shifted, again. Michi found herself giving a bitter smile, allowing herself to relax and settle back down. Her emotions were meaningless, and this little crush would do nothing but hurt himself and her, but she found those thoughts melting away as she worked with Seven to play with Jumin. Far too soon for her liking, Jumin left the chatroom as he was tired of their antics, but being alone with Seven didn't last long as he announced he needed to get back to "saving the world."

Michi giggled, feeling warm and content, and soon slipped off into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but writer's block is a bitch, ~~plus I'm writing this instead of an essay in class~~ Well. Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for me, lemme know! (This is a guilty pleasure write. ;~; Don't hate me please.)
> 
> My tumblr is queen-misogi.tumblr.com  
> Just shoot me anything. ~~(ANYTHING I'M SO LONELY)~~


End file.
